


Right Feeling, Wrong Time

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, Undercover, Undercover As Gay, Undercover as Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Right Feeling, Wrong Time

LGBT couples were being slaughtered left and right. 

It had been going on for years and they’d only been connected recently because of a very unique signature - the appearance of 3:19 in some way, shape or form on or near every couple. “Repent, then, and turn to God, so that your sins may be wiped out, that times of refreshing may come from the Lord.” Occasionally, the numbers were burned or etched into the skin, other times, it involved clusters of found objects, like rocks or leaves, in groups of three and 19 - one number on and near each member of the couple - and more recently, a card with the passage in question was left near the victims. 

All of the couples had been left outside Catholic churches and the reason it had taken so long to connect all the cases was that they’d been committed across state lines - Kentucky, Tennessee and Mississippi specifically. 

“He seems to be getting closer toward his goal because he’s not operating outside of Kentucky anymore,” Hotch said.

Thank god. It had taken authorities years to piece together these victims - 26 all together. If this asshole was still operating across state lines, the body count might be much higher.

JJ piped up, pulling you out of your spiraling thoughts. “The passage is being blatantly thrown in our faces too, like he’s frustrated with people not making the connection before now.” 

“Since we’ve narrowed it down to a few towns, shouldn’t we have some undercover agents scope out LGBT hangouts in the area?” Spencer asked. It was most likely where the unsub was finding his victims - clubs, support groups, and the like. Suddenly, a light bulb went on. “He’s probably not doing this because he hates them. He wants to ‘save’ them.”

“What makes you say that kid?” Morgan asked.

“Acts 3:19. Most of the time, the passage is abbreviated to ‘repent then and turn to God so that your sins may be wiped out,’ and that’s what the authorities assumed it was.”

“It’s not?” Emily wondered before making the connection. “It’s not. On the cards, he’s been including the full quote-”

“Repent, then, and turn to God, so that your sins may be wiped out, that times of refreshing may come from the Lord,” they said simultaneously. Emily added, “He’s trying to wash them of their sins. It also makes sense because despite the violent ways in which they were killed, they look fairly clean when they’re found.”

“He’s becoming violent and then taking care of them because of the guilt,” Rossi said as he shook his head. He was so tired of religion being used as an excuse for violence - so tired. “Then we can probably assume that he’s not confronting these couples out of nowhere. He’s introducing himself beforehand, maybe at these clubs or groups.”

“According to what I have in front of me, many of these poor beautiful human beings were last scene at one particular nightclub in the area,” Garcia said quickly. 

Hotch blew out a huff of air as he tried to assess the whole situation. It wasn’t ideal, but someone needed to go undercover, and considering who the victims were, it needed to be a couple. “JJ, Y/N, will you go undercover tonight?”

“Do you think that’s our best chance of finding this guy?” JJ asked. There was a hint of worry in her eye, which seemed weird because she was always so strong in the face of an unsub.

Hotch nodded.

Well, that was that. You were going to be undercover with JJ. Awkward - considering you were in love with her.

Now wasn’t the time for this. You swallowed the lump in your throat and went to go get ready. There were much bigger things at stake here.

“Ready?” 

“Huh?”

“You ready to go inside?”

Oh yea. You had a thing to do. A case to investigate. “Yup,” you replied breezily. It was anything but breezy.

The minute you stepped out of the car and started walking toward the club, JJ grabbed your hand. It stiffened for a second, getting used to the feel of her hand in yours. However, in seconds you knew you could get used to this feeling. 

Also, you’d seen her outfit before, but something about the way the moonlight shined off the sparkles in her light blue top made you pay even more attention. When you walked inside, you both grabbed a drink. Though you were technically on the job, you did need to blend in, so a drink or two was fine by Hotch so long as it didn’t impair you significantly. “See anyone?” You asked through the side of your mouth. 

“Not yet.” She smiled and took you into the middle of the floor, her smile captivating you. It was great, but you also had a job to do and this was all clashing together at a very unfortunate time. 

In the corner of the room, you saw a man that fit the basic physical profile you put together and he was here alone - at least he seemed to be. “Ten o’clock,” you whispered into her ear. You’d been dangerously close to kissing her. “He seems to be alone. Blends in well.”

One song switched into the next and JJ spun you around, her hand skimming down the small of your back and bringing you closer. “I think he’s coming this way. We’ve made enough of a spectacle to get him to come over.”

“Good.” The sooner this was over the better. 

The man tried his best to make it look like he wasn’t making a beeline toward the two of you, but it was quite obvious how intent he was on the both of you. When you got to talking, he mentioned waiting on his partner to arrive. However, when he said partner, there was a slight tick in the corner of his mouth that you and JJ noticed. It wasn’t said proudly. It’s like his mouth and his brain were in conflict. “While we wait for him do you ladies want another drink?”

Although you declined, the three of you started walking out of the crowd and continued talking. As soon as he mentioned losing his brother and his brother’s boyfriend in an accident right outside their church, you were sure you had your man. Based on your profile it was a safe assumption that he believed his brother’s sexuality was the cause of his death and Satan had beckoned him, hence the crash being so close to the church. Now, he was “saving” gay couples by “having them repent” and clear away their sins. “You two look like you’ve been together a long time?”

JJ blushed and squeezed your hand. “Two years.” She was a wonderful actress; she almost had you convinced.

“Very much in love,” you added, hating how easily the words came out of your mouth. 

In the ensuing silence, JJ excused you both to return to the dance floor. Your probable unsub didn’t move from his place; he wanted the two of you for his next victims. “You think he bought us together?” You asked.

“I would,” JJ replied, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to your lips. It took you off guard, but you leaned right into it, assuming that she was playing toward the unsub and stoking the flames. When her tongue parted your lips, you sighed into her and pulled her closer.

God, you could’ve done that all day. The moment you opened your eyes you realized that the unsub was ordering another drink from the bar; he hadn’t been looking. “What was that for?”

JJ twirled your hair in her fingers as she spoke. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while, so…I figured I’d take the chance. Sorry. I really shouldn’t have.”

Wait, what? “You’ve been wanting to kiss me? I-I’ve been wanting to kiss you…actually more than kiss, but you know.”

She wanted to reply, but something caught her eye. Your guy looked like he was leaving the club; you couldn’t let him get away. “We can talk later…when things-”

“Yea,” you nodded, pulling her forward. “Let’s go get this bastard first.”


End file.
